When You Cry
by Nobody's Song
Summary: The revised version! Ryo can see Death who is coming for Kento.But who is Death really, and what is her connection to the Warrior of Hardrock? And who's the new kid?
1. Death's Arrival

Author's Notes: I really dislike the old version of this so I am totally redoing it! I like it more like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Ronin Warriors. Damn.

Chapter One: Promises

Sixteen year old Ryo snuggled under his sheets, hoping for just a moment more of sleep when he sensed it. It was a cold dark power, that he had been able to sense ever since a near death experience with a car as a child. And why wouldn't that allow him to sense Death itself as it swept in on it's victims? It had been a consistent feeling throughout the war with Talpa and he could feel it now. He jumped out of bed and following his instincts ran down the hallway and barged into the room Kento and Cye shared.

There it was. It looked like a girl but Ryo refused to acknowledge that. Hair as dark as night itself which in the right light seemed to have the very stars shining from within its depths. The figure was slender and graceful, and the eyes were the deep purple blue color of the sky at night. Death clothed itself in only a long white robe which was tied around its waist with brown leather tie and hung off one shoulder. If it had been a human Ryo would have made a move on it long ago. But it was less than human, and so much more.

Death hovered over Kento who was alone in the room. Cye must already be downstairs preparing breakfast. She reached down one perfect ivory hand and touched his cheek murmuring softly to him all the while when she saw Ryo. Standing up straight leisurely she walked over to him, placing one hand on each cheek.

"Ryo. How pleasant to see you again. Are you planning to interfere with my work again?" Her voice was reprimanding but warmly amused. And whenever possible Ryo did try to keep her from succeeding in her job, often putting his own life at risk to save others. Not that he did much. He had been surprised to find a man he had saved from a car crash had died the next day in a mugging. He had grown used to it after many more times though. It never stopped him from helping though.

"You can't have him." He made his stance stronger, his voice resolute.

"Why? Because he is your friend? Ryo, you have tried to save strangers from me before and it has not worked. Why would it be any different for your friend over there?"

"You know what he is. You know if you take him the world could be destroyed." Ryo grasped at a straw.

"Oh Ryo, the world is long since saved. In fact he was supposed to be taken long ago. It is far past his time. He knows it. In his dreams he calls for me, begging to be let go. We allowed him to live this long to fight the war. He has one thing left to do. Then we will take him. It is as simple as that."

"Then why are you here?"

"To prepare him for the end. And to let him know it is almost here. To let him know it is almost time for him to rest."

"You said he has one thing left to do?"

"I did. I cannot divulge what so please don't bother asking."

"I won't if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't take him until that one thing is done and over with."

It considered for a moment, then nodded briefly, "I promise you, Ryo of the Wildfire. And I don't break my promises. I have other business to attend to. I shall leave now." She looked once more at Kento before she left, _I won't break my promise to him Kento, though I don't know what will come of it. Just as I have never broken my promise to you. I will be there for you in death as you were for me. And we will be together once more on the other side. _

Ryo looked at his friend once Death vanished. Was Kento truly begging her for his death? Well, his friend would not die! Not if he could prevent it!

Well….Read it please! And then you should review! Because then I would feel loved!


	2. Waiting For Love

Hey, I sat down and watched Hero the whole way through. That movie is so depressing. Not only does everyone die, but they die like four or five times. Anyways, it gave me an idea for this fic. I hope you like it. It might not show up for a while though. I'm not sure how this will go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. There I admit it.

Chapter Two: Waiting for Love

The general noise of the Ronin's table at breakfast was intensified as Kento was very happy today, and extra rambunctious. Luckily it more than made up for Ryo not speaking. Instead he just poked absentmindedly at his waffles, staring at Kento with narrowed eyes. There was no way his friend could be calling for Death in his dreams, was there? He suddenly realized how little he truly knew about Kento. He had never really looked beyond the happy go lucky, food scarfing, muscle bound surface of his friend.

"Ryo? Ryo? RYO! I'm talking to you!" Ryo jumped as Sage poked him.

"Sage, sorry. I was just thinking."

"That's new. What are we doing today? Any training planed or anything?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Sage is meeting a girl we met on the bus last week." Rowen stretched and yawned as he delivered his information. The Warrior of Halo was stilled dressed it the pants and shirt he had slept in the night before, as he was too sick to go to school today. Or for the past three days for that matter.

"Hey Rowen aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You are sick after all." Sage pointed out not at all embarrassed about his after school plans, "Why don't you go to the doctor? You'd get better so much faster."

Rowen's eyes got huge, and he looked terrified, "Nooo! No doctors! They always poke me with needles. Needles are bad! They hurt!" And finally finished with his speech he ran back into his room.

"Rowen really does hate doctors." Sage remarked into the silence.

Several hours later as Ryo sat doodling in his notebook during science he felt Death's dark presence once more. He sat up and saw Kento leaning on his hand napping, and leaning behind him, murmuring into his ear was Death itself. It sensed Ryo's eyes on it and looked his way mouthing the words "Soon Wildfire. But I'll keep my promise." Just as soon as it had been there it was gone.

Death sat outside the school the five Ronins attended, her eyes watchful. It had been a long time, and she had waited for this with the impatience only love could bring. It was true however, that she was in love with the Ronin of Hardrock. It had been a long time though since she had allowed herself to admit it. They had met so long ago. Five hundred years if her memory served. It was his first chance at life. She was on her last. If only they had known. Maybe then they could have prevented it. But you can't stop love.

He had been a traveling warrior. She had been the daughter of a lord. She was on her way to be married to another lord named Orochimaru for one of her father's political alliances, much like her two older sisters. Kento was to guard her on her journey. It was strange that her father had only sent her with the one warrior to guard her, but she had always hated the numerous bodyguards she had traveled with and welcomed the change. She had grown immediately fond of the loudmouthed boneheaded warrior who accompanied her. She was surprised however to discover that within Kento lay the soul of a poet, and his voice! Kento could sing with a voice to rival any she had ever heard in her life. As she grew to know him better, her feelings deepened, but she could never tell him that. Not when she was already betrothed. However, when he confessed his own love for her the day before they reached her husband's home, and asked her to run away with him, she had never been so happy. She thought she had startled Kento when she started crying however. How could she go with him, no matter what she felt for him? She had a duty to her father. She never forgot what he told her, "Your only duty is to you. Don't let others control you. Only you have the power to do that. Now stop. I hate to see you cry." She did stop, because he made her feel better. She decided to go with him. It was on that night, the night when their love first bloomed that their little Aki had been conceived.

She snapped out of her memories when she saw the Ronin's exiting from their school. Kento, her Kento, looked happy. And he should at that. She had visited him in his dreams last night, and today in his class. While awake he knew nothing of his past lives, but his subconscious knew everything. He had been overjoyed to see her, as happy as she was to see him. She wished she could have taken him away then, but it was against the rules. Soon though. Soon she would have him back once more. Unbidden a tear came to her eye, and she brushed it away, knowing what Kento would say.

Please keep reading! And then review! Because I like getting reviews!


	3. Final Errand

Never work in a hotel. It sucks ass. Though there are some benefits, such as hot baseball players walking around without their shirts on. Thanks to my reviewers! I love you! And to blueraven: this story is not going to be about Ryo stopping what happens. I don't want to say anymore.

Disclaimer: Last night I owned the Ronin Warriors and they were male strippers that lived in my closet. But I woke up this morning and discovered it was a dream. So I don't own them.

Chapter Three: Final Errand

The Ronins arrived at school, minus Rowen who was still sick, and Sage, who had abducted his friend in his sleep and taken him to the doctor. Kento was once again in an exceptionally good mood, and Ryo knew Death had visited him again last night, putting him in a very bad mood. Classes were going rather normally, until Science. Ryo was doodling in his notebook once more, and Kento was dozing on his hand (class hadn't even started yet) when a new student walked into class.

Ryo disliked the new boy immediately. He had bright green eyes and dark purple hair. He was very fair complexioned and had a cruel haughty look upon his face. You could tell by looking at him that he had pulled the legs one by one of spiders or burned up ants with a magnifying glass as a child.

"Class we have a new student today."

"No shit." Ryo turned around to see it was Kento who had muttered the words. As much as Ryo had disliked the boy, Kento was looking at him with such an utter loathing that Ryo had not even seen him direct towards Talpa. Just as surprising was the fact that he was awake. Kento always slept through science, and just about everything else.

"Did you say something Mr. Rei Fuang?"

"No sir. You must be hearing things." The new boy had now seen Kento and they now glared at each other with the same hatred on their faces.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Orochimaru Higurashi. I transferred here from Okinawa."

"Okay, why don't you take the seat next to Mr. Sanada." Apparently the teacher, as dense as he was, had noticed the acidic looks Kento and Orochimaru were shooting each other, and sat them as far from each other as possible, which put the new boy next to Ryo. The two Ronins had been separated the first day of class because of the distraction to each other and the class.

Class began and Ryo was surprised to see Kento did not sleep once, but instead paid extra attention, and worked twice as hard as most of the students. Orochimaru responded in the same fashion, and they considered shooting each other the same hateful looks. He wondered at their hatred, wondering if they had met each other previously. He would ask later.

_Lunchtime_

"Kento?"

"Yeah Ryo?" Kento managed to shove the two words in despite the hamburger shoved into his mouth.

"What's up with you and that Orochimaru guy? Have you met before?"

The same dark look crossed Kento's normally sunny features, "I just don't like the bastard!" he shot out forcefully. He looked down and saw his fork bent into a very unique shape, "Oh shit. I didn't mean to do that." Ryo thought for a moment. He was sure Death had something to do with this.

Death sat outside the school, watching for Kento once more, when she saw Orochimaru. She shuddered involuntarily. She had known he would be here. It was Kento's last task, to settle the fight between them. He and Orochimaru had both died in the fight over her in their first and second lives. This fight would settle the battle. Whoever won, she would be forced to spend the rest of eternity with. She severely hoped Kento won.

She looked up noting the position of the sun in the sky. Kento had taught her how to do this. It was maybe one o'clock. Which did not explain why the Ronin of Wildfire was running towards her. It always threw her off to see him looking at her. She had been invisible to most humans for the past five hundred years.

"Hey! Hey! I need to talk to you!" He was standing below the tree she was sitting in. She jumped down, and sat on the ground, and he joined her a moment later, "Do you know this Orochimaru guy by any chance?" She considered for a moment, and decided not to answer. She was not sure she liked how this conversation was going.

Ryo growled slightly under his breath and asked another question, "So, this thing Kento has to do before he dies. It has something to do with Orochimaru doesn't it?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Ryo ran one hand through his hand impatiently, "Can you tell me anything?"

"Not really."

"Why not?

"It goes against the rules."

Ryo brushed his hair out of his eyes in frustration, "What rules?"

"The rules I must follow as Death."

Ryo looked at Death in front of him, pondering for a moment, "How did you meet Kento?"

She chuckled, "In a former life."

"What do you mean?"

"Every being had three chances to live Ryo. No more. No less."

"So you know Kento and Orochimaru from a former life." He deliberately avoided phrasing it as a question, but it did no good.

"I may. I may not."

There was a brief pause then, "How did you become Death."

"In order to fulfill a promise."

"Can you tell me what it was?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Death only glanced at him and Ryo harrumphed, "Right, the rules."

"Exactly. You're catching on." Death brushed a single strand of dark hair away from it's face, "I have other business to take care of and I believe you should be in class." Ryo yelped and jumped up.

"Shit!" And he ran off to class.

_He is a good kid. But I am scared that he will interfere in their battle._


	4. A Brief Visit

Thanks to all my reviewers! I really truly do love you all! And personally, I love Kento. He is my favorite Ronin and I think he's a very underappreciated character. I do think there's a lot more to him them meets the eye, unfortunately this is never really shown.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Chapter Four: A Brief Visit

Death had slipped into Kento's room once more. She knew she would be chided later, as she was spending far too much time with the Ronin, but she could not help herself. She allowed herself to rest her hand against his cheek briefly. She knew she had to leave, but the impulse to stay with her love was far too strong. Sighing she slid into his dreams for the third day in a row.

He was sitting in a desert, bound in only a pair of loose orange pants. As far as he could see he was surrounded only by sand. In all the world he was alone. The fact made him sad, but he knew that all he had to do was wait and his loneliness and sadness would cease.

He smirked as he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He had known his patience would pay off. Without speaking he twisted and grabbed the figure behind him around her waist and pulled her into his lap, burying his head into raven black hair contentedly.

"Kento…" she squirmed gracefully against his chest, "Let go."

"Never." He pulled her closer, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss, enjoying the very faint flush that crept up her neck to her cheeks. She attempted to push him off and pull herself off of his lap, but he only held on tighter. She finally growled in frustration and gave up, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. He grinned at her adorable pout and traced her lips lightly with his index finger.

"I can't stay long." She whispered relaxing slightly into his hold.

"You say that every time." He responded, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

"I mean it every time." She caught his hand with her own interlacing her fingers with his. He couldn't resist the smile she brought to his face. She was his reason to exist and every second spent with her was a joy, a gift to be cherished. She buried her head into his shoulder, and sighed miserably, "I really need to go now."

"It's only been a minute!" He protested, holding her tighter unwilling to let her go so soon.

"I know. But just because I'm here with you doesn't mean people stop dying. I need to be with them, to make the transition easier. And…never mind." She shuddered at the thought of her duty. She did not mind preparing people for the end, soothing their fears as they made the final journey. But not all people enjoyed the rich benefits of the Afterlife. There were those she was forced to subdue, to shackle and drag to Hell. She had never told Kento of her darker duties as Death, nor did she intend to.

She broke out of her stupor as Kento said her name, the concern in his face apparent. She wiped the frown of her face and used his worry to slide free from his grasp.

"It's time for me to leave now."

"Wasn't much point in you coming then was there?" he grumbled, but stood up and pulled her into one last embrace, stealing one last kiss before she was forced to leave. To her disgust she found herself on her toes, trying to make the moment linger. She had wanted to appear determined as she left, but he brought out her true feelings, no matter how determined she was. She caressed his cheek with her thumb for a moment, treasuring the feel of his skin beneath hers before slipping away from him out of his dream.

Kento awoke the next morning in a very good mood. He had dreamed last night and it put him in a good mood. Not that he remembered what the dream was but still… He brought his hand up to his cheek, as though he could still feel the ghost of the hand that had rested there. Shrugging he jumped out of bed and whistling prepared himself for school.

Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to show Kento and Death's interaction. I thought it would be a cute moment. Review!


End file.
